Lelaki Magnet
by Fvvn
Summary: Onoda adalah magnet, yang menarik banyak laki-laki karena sosok crossdress-nya. Semua ini salah Shinkai, dan ide pacar sewaannya. Warn : Onoda 'dikeroyok' anak Hakone. Harem rem rem rem.


Waktu itu, ketika lembayung senja meratakan langit yang selama ini dipenuhi oleh kapas putih—Sangaku Manami, 16 tahun, _single_, untuk yang pertamakalinya terpukau pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bola mata sesegar tanah basah di musim hujan.

Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja di persimpangan, ketika gadis itu digandeng oleh salah satu seniornya di klub bersepeda menuju jalan pulang—

"Shinkai-_senpai_! Tunggu!"

Kedua kepala menoleh saat mendengar suaranya—sang pangeran bersurai biru.

"M-Manami?"

"M-Manami-_kun_?"

Saat itu, Manami, belum tahu kenapa dua orang di depannya tergagap, kaku.

.

.

.

**Lelaki Magnet**

**Yowamushi no Pedal (c) Watanabe Wataru**

**Romance/Humor**

**Rate T**

**OOC, Panjang, Banyak dialog, Lieur, Ngebut, Onoda 'dikeroyok' anak Hakone. Manami x Onoda. Dan pair-pair terselubung yang lain.**

.

.

.

Kejadian diputar satu hari sebelum pertemuan tak berencana itu terjadi. Shinkai sedang dalam keadaan terjepit dimana ia baru saja menerima panggilan telepon dari orangtuanya yang bernada serius.

"Besok, ayah akan mengenalkanmu pada seorang gadis yang akan menjadi calon tunanganmu nan—"

Dan ponsel Shinkai meluncur bebas dari tangannya, membentur lantai dan memutus sambungan telepon di seberang.

"G-GAWAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Teriakan petirnya membuat Arakita yang sedang fokus menggunting kuku, jadi menggunting sebagian kecil daging jarinya.

"ADAWWWWWWW!"

Jeritan beresonansi—

"Shinkai brengsek! Bisa engga teriakannya di _mute_?!"

"MATI AKU!"

Arakita dapat kacang.

Shinkai melakukan pivot—berputar dan menghadap Toudou secara insting. Wajahnya serius bak ibu rumah tangga yang sibuk berkonsentrasi memilih belanjaan. Salah satu tangannya lalu mengusap dagu, berpikir.

Saat itu Toudou belum menyadari pelototan Shinkai yang dipenuhi latar api—terlalu sibuk dengan acara telepon-teleponannya bersama Makishima dari sekolah lain. Tawa cempreng dan nada pamernya sungguh mengusik banyak pihak.

"Hallo Maki-chan~ Hari ini aku merasa makin tampan, kenapa yaa—"

Tidak.

Kata 'tidak' langsung bergema di kepala Shinkai berkali-kali.

"Tidak. Tidak. Walau cantik, Toudou terlalu bawel dan kurang bisa dipercaya—tidak bisa..."

Shinkai mematenkan pendapatnya dengan bersuara, putus asa. Ia memandang sekeliling, Fukutomi dan yang lainnya (kecuali Toudou) sudah menyadari ada yang salah pada Shinkai.

"Oi, kau kenapa sih?"

Termasuk Arakita yang mulai penasaran.

"Coba katakan padaku," Shinkai menelan ludah—memasang wajah sehoror Midosuji,

"Siapa anak di klub ini yang paling cantik kalau melakukan _crossdress_?"

"Ha?"

Suara kompak menyambut Shinkai. Toudou sendiri bahkan sampai mem-_pause_ pembicaraannya dan menatap aneh pada si tersangka yang sukses mengejutkan banyak jiwa.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Begitu saja masih tanya, tentu saja aku yang paling cantik diantara kali—"

"Toudou _blacklist_."

"HEI! Kenapa begitu!"

"Siapa yang paling bisa _crossdress_ selain Toudou? Jawab!"

"Shinkai, apa otakmu jadi geser setelah ulangan fisika tadi?"

Fukutomi tak mengelak jika ia merasa cukup watir pada anggota klubnya yang satu ini. Watir dengan perilaku Shinkai yang mendadak kalap bak bulldog keracunan.

"Jangan pesimis begitu, aku yakin masih ada wanita yang menyukaimu, Shinkai."

"Ha?"

Belum sempat Shinkai ternganga lebar, pernyataan ambigu Fukutomi malah diperparah dengan tuduhan Arakita.

"Jangan bilang kau mulai 'bengkok'?"

Dan rantai sepeda mencambuk muka Arakita. Ganas.

"ARGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Sang korban seriosa sepanjang tujuh ketukan.

"Sembarangan! Dengar dulu penjelasanku—!"

Shinkai lalu berbisik hati-hati pada ketiga mahluk di hadapannya. Padahal mereka ada di ruang klub—hanya berempat bak biji-bijian (?). Shinkai sebenarnya tak perlu bersikap sewaspada itu.

"Hm... tunangan ya?"

Toudou berdehem. Setelah mengetahui pokok permasalahannya—ia pun menarik kesimpulan, "Jadi kau ingin menolak tawaran ayahmu dengan membawa gadis di depannya?"

"Ya. Makanya aku tanya, siapa yang bisa 'membantu'ku untuk mengatasi masalah ini."

"Kalau itu sudah jelas kan—Manami? dia yang paling unyu di klub ini. Masih kelas satu, tubuhnya cocok untuk _crossdress_ karena belum berkembang dengan sempurna."

Mendengar saran Arakita, Shinkai menggaruk lehernya,

"Ng... yang selain Manami ada?"

"Ada. Kau mau pakai Fukutomi?"

Semua orang menatap Fukutomi dengan wajah gelap.

"Jangan bercanda tolol. Aku serius panik disini!"

"YA ITU MAKANYA KUSARANKAN MANAMI! Memangnya kenapa sih!"

"Kau tahu sendiri orang itu terlalu unik! Aku hanya ingin sosok yang bisa diatur dan bersikap normal-normal saja—"

"Duh, kau kebanyakan syarat," Arakita mengorek telinganya, cuek, "Kenapa tidak menggunakan gadis betulan saja—pinjam fansnya Toudou misal?"

"MOH!"

Pantat Shinkai membentur bangku dengan ganas, kedua tangannya dilipat dan alisnya berkedut, serius.

"Kalau perempuan betulan, bakal nambah masalah. Kau tahu mulut mereka ember. Ditambah perempuan dari sekolah ini—pokoknya tidak mungkin."

"Kau tahu Shinkai, kau menyulitkan posisimu sendiri—"

"Makanya aku minta saran pada kaliaan!"

"Ya saranku itu tadi, Manami atau Fukutomi—"

Leher Arakita sudah dicekik oleh tangan kekar orang yang namanya baru saja ia sebut.

"Jangan banyak congor lo, Arakita. Kenapa ga lo aja yang _crossdress_." Fukutomi, 18 tahun—status : terprovokasi sampai logatnya keserimpet gaul.

"AKU? _Crossdress_? Kau tak lihat kakiku banyak bulu gini?!"

Nyambung ga nyambung, yang penting Arakita berdalih.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja deh yang bantu asal kau cium kakiku—"

"ENGGA. POKOKNYA TOUDOU DAN MANAMI ITU _BLACKLIST_. Yang lain!"

"KAU MAU KUTAMPAR PAKAI PEDAL YA! DIBANTU MALAH NOLAK! BODOH!"

Toudou jadi ikutan emosi.

"Kalau ga mau yaudah cari sendiri aja sana!"

"OH GITU. OKE. KITA CERAI BRO!"

"Shinkai, plis! Ga usah alay—!"

"Lihat aja! Aku akan _survive_ walau sendirian!"

Dan Shinkai berlari keluar dari ruang klub layaknya istri ngambek yang tidak diberi jatah oleh suaminya. Semua orang fesespalm.

"Asli Shinkai, minta disusuin babon banget."

"Babon aja males nyusuin dia, Fuk."

"Kok lo manggil nama guenya kayak gitu."

"Yauda sih Fuk."

Ronde dua antara Arakita dan Fukutomi sepertinya baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Esoknya, Shinkai tak sekadar membual. Manami—yang tidak tahu masalah perjodohan itu—memergoki Shinkai sedang berduaan dengan seorang gadis manis di perjalanan pulang. Bahu Shinkai terlonjak saat Manami mendekat—

Gadis di sampingnya lebih-lebih terlonjak. Sampai wignya mencong karena kebanyakan gerak—dan bodohnya Manami belum sadar saat sang gadis membetulkan penampilannya.

"Oi Manami, kenapa bisa ada disini? rute pulangmu kan bukan lewat sini."

"Aku sedang tur sore—" Manami menepuk sepedahnya dan tersenyum lebar, "Shinkai-_senpai_ sendiri pulang jalan kaki? Biasanya naik sepeda bareng Arakita-_senpai_."

"Err, itu—" kedua iris mata Shinkai melirik orang di sampingnya, "Aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan jadi tidak pulang dengan Arakita hari ini—"

"Hoo."

Kelereng biru Manami bersirobok dengan cokelat tanah sang gadis. Sengat tercipta membuat sang lawan memalingkan wajah.

"Ngomong-omong—"

"—Rasanya tadi aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku. Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Panik, gadis di sebelah Shinkai memandang Shinkai—memberikan kode terselubung dibalik tatapannya. Jemari sang gadis bermain sebagai pengalih perhatian. Shinkai menghela napas, rasa tidak enak menyelimutinya kalau membohongi sang junior.

"Tahan napas dan jangan kaget ya. Orang ini sainganmu saat di Interhigh kemarin—"

Alis Manami naik sebelah.

"Ini aku—" bibir sang gadis bergetar, "O-Onoda."

Sebuah tong sampah di depan rumah terguling dan berceceran secara tiba-tiba.

Sayangnya tak ada satupun yang sadar dan peduli untuk menoleh. Karena yang satu terlalu sibuk meresapi rencananya dalam-dalam. Yang satu terlalu sibuk menerka-nerka pendapat macam apa yang akan dilontarkan lawan bicaranya tentang penampilannya hari itu.

Dan yang satunya lagi—

"Ah—Sakamichi-_kun_, rupanya."

Terlalu sibuk membatin takjub tentang Onoda yang diluar dugaan—sangat pantas mengenakan baju terusan putih, berenda. Tanpa kacamata. Dengan kontak lensa cokelat sebagai ganti—

Terlalu sibuk menaruh minat pada Onoda diluar kemampuan bersepedanya.

Untuk yang pertamakali.

"—Lalu, kalian sebenarnya sedang apa?"

Sepanjang perjalanan, Shinkai harus (sekali lagi) merepotkan dirinya untuk bercerita demi meluruskan kesalahpahamannya terhadap Manami. Untunglah setelah interhigh kelar, Shinkai sempat bertukar email dengan salah satu pemain dari Sohoku yang kini menjadi teman SMS-annya—sekalian teman bertukar informasi. Dengan pesan yang tiba-tiba ia kirimkan pada sang Ace (ya—tidak salah lagi, itu Kinjou. ialah dalang dibalik penampilan Onoda saat ini). Shinkai mampir kesana, sepulangnya dari curhat dengan anggota tim Hakone.

Dan kebetulan sekali, anggota klub bersepeda Sohoku masih menjalani latihan kecil mereka sebelum kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Jadilah Shinkai meminta izin untuk meminjam Onoda di hari keesokkannya. Dan seperti dugaan, ajakan pertamanya langsung ditolak mentah karena Onoda terlalu histeris begitu mendengar Shinkai menyebutkan 'crossdress' dan 'kekasih' sekaligus sebagai hal yang harus Onoda lakukan untuknya. Berdasarkan informasi tentang Onoda yang Shinkai dapat, ia pun bermain kotor dengan menyuap sang junior mungil menggunakan sebuah figurine Black Manyu original (bukan sekadar figurine yang di dapat dari mesin gacha)—yang tentu saja memakan banyak uang. Tapi _hell_, Shinkai tak peduli karena nyawanya lebih berharga daripada lembaran yen yang ia pakai untuk 'menyewa' Onoda.

Dan keajaiban datang setelah Black Manyu diiming-imingkan pada Onoda sebagai bayaran. Dengan wajah _puppy_ dan bola mata sesilau _beam_, tugas dari Shinkai pun akhirnya ia setujui—toh hanya makan waktu sehari dan keperluan _crossdress_ semua Shinkai yang urus. Untunglah lelaki berambut api ini tergolong dalam manusia berkelompok tajir (satu spesieslah dengan Makishima)

"Jadi, seperti itulah kira-kira—"

Manami hanya mengangguk, paham. Mendengar serentetan kisah Shinkai dan perjuangannya untuk mendapat pacar sewaan.

"Kalau begitu semoga sukses, rencananya."

Lambaian tangan tercipta setelah mereka tiba di persimpangan yang lainnya. Manami menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh pergi, Shinkai dan Onoda tetap berjalan santai menuju cabang jalan yang lainnya.

Shinkai tak begitu memerhatikan tapi di sepanjang ceritanya saat itu, iris kebiruan Manami tak pernah lepas dan menatap takjub pada Onoda yang menatap lurus pada jalan.

Seperti anak yang baru saja menemukan mainan favoritnya. dan mengidamkannya dengan amat sangat.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Rencana Shinkai sukses besar.

Terbukti dari kemunculannya di keesokkan siang yang berwajah cerah—melebihi cerahnya keabstrakkan warna pakaian Makishima. Ruang klub spontan mendapat efek bunga-bunga dari Shinkai yang (masih) kelewat senang. Fukutomi bersin saat Shinkai melewatinya—seolah bunga imajiner dari Shinkai memiliki wewangian. Toudou yang baru saja selesai menyisir rambut dan memasang bando, mengernyit—merasa terganggu dengan sosok Shinkai yang cengengesan tak henti-henti.

"Kau tahu Shinkai—sebenarnya kau agak tampan. Tapi kalau ekspresimu begitu terus—"

"EH apa? Aku tidak bisa dengar, bisa kau keraskan sedikit volumenya, Toudou?"

"Tch."

"Toudou memuji orang lain tampan, pasti besok ada taifun—"

"Berisik kau, Arakita!"

Jum'at, 14 Maret 2014,

Ruang klub bersepeda Hakone mendapatkan tamu kehormatan secara tidak disangka.

Pintu depan terbanting dari arah luar. Seluruh kepala refleks menoleh pada sumber suara—

Dan mendapati sosok mungil gadis dengan gaya berpakaian kasual, rok span pendek berbahan jeans serta legging hitam yang menutupi kakinya—membuat hampir seluruh anggota menganga, dan bertanya-tanya.

Kenapa bisa ada gadis dengan pakaian bebas mampir ke sekolah?

"Pe-permisi, Shinkai-_senpai_—"

Dan tafsiran fatal yang sebelah pihak tercipta karena satu panggilan nama. Shinkai tahu, ia pasti dituduh yang bukan-bukan.

"Oi Shinkai! Jelaskan pada kami—siapa dia?"

Kan, benar saja.

Berpasang-pasang mata memandangnya bak predator. Antara sorot iri, sorot menuduh, dan sorot-sorot lainnya yang sukses membuat tengkuk Shinkai mendadak dingin.

"Hei, t-tenang dulu—"

Kelereng matanya berpaling pada sang gadis, "Kau—bukannya kontrak kita sudah selesai? Kenapa datang lagi kesini?"

"KONTRAK?" Toudou yang paling cempreng teriak paling kenceng, "Dia yang kau sewa untuk masalah perjodohan itu? ASTAGA—"

Dengan kilatnya, Toudou melesat menghampiri si gadis. Memutari tubuh itu dan menilai dengan mata elangnya.

"Kalau boleh jujur,"

tangannya mengusap dagu.

"Bola mata besar, rambut hitam panjang, lengan kurus, dan tinggi setelingaku—"

"Ini tipe idealku—"

Fukutomi membelokkan wajah sang atlet narsis di depannya dengan sebuah bogem, sebelum ekspresi mezum Toudou ter-_display_.

"Toudou, bertindaklah yang sopan dengan perempuan."

Fukutomi batuk sebagai formalitas.

Sang gadis mangap. Toudou yang memegangi pipi, melotot kaget.

Seperti rencana awal Fukutomi, jaga imej supaya tidak meninggalkan kesan buruk di depan mata.

"Maafkan sikap dia yang asal ceplos—"

Atau bahasa lainnya—caper.

"_Ano_, tidak apa-apa. Maaf s-sudah merepotkan, tapi aku datang kemari bukan untuk mencari Shinkai-_senpai_. Apa kalian melihat Manami-_kun_?"

"_Kun_?!"

Bisa ditebak, lagi-lagi Toudou yang menyahut.

"Kau—jangan-jangan pacarnya Manami? Shinkai kau menyewa pacarnya Manami?! Keterlaluan sekali! Jangan-jangan Manami sedang marah padamu?!"

Rasanya Shinkai ingin sekali menampar Toudou dengan raket listrik pembasmi nyamuk milik kakeknya. Selain bermulut bajaj tanpa rem, isi kepalanya juga kejauhan. Bikin emosi.

"Toudo..."

"Hah, bodoh," Arakita yang daritadi kurang porsi, akhirnya memotong ucapan Shinkai, "Apanya yang _lady killer_, lihat gadis jejadian saja tak sadar."

"HAH? Jejadian?!"

Selain Toudou yang ekspresif, diam-diam Fukutomi ikut tersambar di dalam hati.

"Kau bisa menyadarinya?" Shinkai terpana.

"Tentu saja. Itu kan Onoda—"

"HAH?!"

Fukutomi dan Toudou, kali ini kompak.

"Onoda anak kelas satu dari Sohoku?"

"Si kacamata pendek itu?!"

Fukutomi pening—tangannya refleks menyangga jidat.

Sementara Toudou mulai kalap meraba-raba pipi Onoda dan Shinkai sigap menjauhkan mahluk itu sebelum rabaannya mencapai daerah-daerah rawan. Untunglah kalau panik, Onoda tidak berteriak, melainkan jadi batu.

"Ha ha ha—" Arakita cengengesan, mengejek kemampuan 'menilai wanita' Toudou yang jongkok, "Toudou bodoh. Bisa-bisanya tertipu ha ha ha—"

"Grrr, Arakita sialannn!"

padahal ada batu dibalik udang—bukan sekadar tebakan berhadiah dari bungkus chiki. Arakita punya rahasia yang ia pendam.

Kalau sebenarnya, kemarin sore—

ia membuntuti Shinkai yang saat itu bertemu Manami secara tidak sengaja.

Dan tentu saja, reaksi Arakita yang paling lebay—saat mengetahui _girl in disguise_ itu adalah Onoda. Karena ia refleks menendang tong sampah yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya, sebelum jatuh terduduk karena terlalu takjub.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, karena hal tersebutlah, Arakita sampai harus pindah lokasi dibalik semak dan menginjak kotoran anjing yang belum sempat mengeras dengan sempurna. Sungguh naas dan sial—dan tentunya memalukan kalau harus ia beberkan hal ini di depan anak-anak.

Maka jadilah, ia lampiaskan semuanya dengan mencaci Toudou sepuas mungkin. Mumpung orangnya masih hidup.

Biarlah Arakita keren sedikit.

"Fuh,"

Kalau saja Onoda benar-benar perempuan, mungkin hari ini, ia akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Toudou—

"Sakamichi-_kun_! Kau datang!"

Pintu kembali menjeblak lebar (dan bersuara keras) begitu sosok biru masuk dengan langkah setengah berlari menghampiri Onoda. Fukutomi melirik cemas, saat ia dengar bunyi 'krek' samar di engsel pintunya—antara bangga atau tidak bisa memiliki pendengaran setajam Cheetah.

Yang jelas ia watir dengan keamanan uang kas klub bulan ini.

Kan sayang kalau habis cuman untuk membenarkan sebuah pintu tua.

"Kalau begitu, Sakamichi-_kun_, langsung keluar saja yuk—"

Tarikan Manami terhalang begitu Shinkai memblokir akses menuju Onoda yang berada di belakangnya persis.

"Hei, hei, Manami. Apa maksudmu ini?"

"Apa maksudku?" Manami menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu, "Aku berencana mengajak Sakamichi-_kun_ berkeliling Hakone, sekalian melihat-lihat trayek yang biasa kita pakai untuk latihan—"

"Tidak maksudku, kenapa Onoda harus menyamar jadi perempuan?"

'_Dan kenapa kau mau saja?'_ tambah Shinkai dalam hati, sambil melirik sang korban.

Yang sedang dibicarakan hanya menunduk, memainkan jari karena merasa asing di tempat yang isinya bukanlah teman-teman yang biasa bermain dengannya. _Demi CD Kyara Song Love Hime, Onodaa. Bertahanlaah!_

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan dibalik oleh Manami yang tersenyum simpul di depan senior-seniornya,

"Tentu saja, karena lebih menarik."

Ia meraih lengan Onoda selagi ada kesempatan dan menyeret bocah itu keluar dari kandang serigala.

"Ayo, Sakamichi-_kun_! Kita pergi!"

Suara ceria Manami yang menuntun Onoda bergema sampai sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu. Beberapa anggota yang memerhatikan hanya memasang wajah pucat.

"Gawat, Manami mulai bertindak aneh."

"Bukannya sejak awal dia sudah aneh?"

"Maksudku level anehnya jadi naik setangga!"

"Apa kita harus membuntutinya—untuk memastikan kalau Onoda baik-baik saja?"

"Uh.. aku tidak peduli lagi." Toudou boboan di kursi dengan pipi dikompres handuk—luka bekas tonjokkan Fukutomi rupanya masih membekas disana, "Shinkai, Arakita, kalau kalian mau ikut campur jangan ajak aku."

"Siapa juga yang mau. Bodoh."

Toudou, 18 tahun—status : tergeletak patah hati.

"Tapi, kalau boleh jujur, aku agak malas membuntuti dua orang laki-laki—yah walaupun yang satunya jadi-jadian. Tidak ada pemandangan bagusnya."

Arakita, 18 tahun—Status : ngeles karena trauma membuntuti orang lagi.

"...Iya juga sih. Mana hari ini panas—"

Shinkai, 18 tahun—status : ikut-ikutan.

"Mati saja kalian berdua."

"Kau saja yang mati sendirian—"

Toudou, 17 tahun—status : di-_bully_ teman seklub.

"Kau menyuruhku mati sendirian?! Bagaimana kalau mulut kalian kusumpal dengan handuk bekas lap ketek ini ha!"

"Berisik kau Toudou! Jangan membuat panas cuaca yang sudah panas dong!"

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Setengah jam debat bertiga, pada akhirnya rencana untuk mengawasi Manami pun dibatalkan. Kepalang lelah meladeni Toudou, Arakita dan Shinkai memutuskan untuk bersepedah bersama sebelum pulang ke rumah—hitung-hitung mencari suasana lah. Fukutomi sudah hilang semenjak tiga anak buahnya mulai berkoar—nampaknya _ace_ yang satu ini terkena migrain dadakan, jadi ia mengungsi sebelum kepalanya pecah berhamburan.

Bersyukurlah hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin Fukutomi sudah melayangkan tamparan kesekiannya untuk menutup mulut bandit-bandit Hakone yang mirip beo.

"Sudahlah. Aku ajak Kinjou makan-makan saja daripada nonton topeng monyet sama kalian."

Begitulah ucap sang ketua sebelum meninggalkan lokasi.

Lalu Toudou? Detik setelah Shinkai CS pergi, Jemarinya refleks memencet nomor telepon Makishima dan curhat dengan muka teraniaya.

"Maki-_chaan_! Kau harus dengar ini! Huhuhu!"

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Manami-_kun_, sekolahanmu besar sekali—"

"—Dari luar memang sudah keliatan besar, tapi saat masuk—rupanya lebih besar lagi."

Onoda Sakamichi, 16 tahun, anak kencur tapi omongan ambigu.

Manami tertawa saja, menepuk punggung belakang Onoda dan kembali memandunya menyusuri halaman. Entah sengaja atau tidak—mereka melewati jalan depan, dimana anak-anak dari sekolah Hakone sibuk berhamburan pulang. Yang artinya—

Eksistensi Onoda menyedot habis perhatian seluruh mata sepanjang jarak pandang.

Karena ; 1) Onoda berpakaian bebas 2) Onoda seperti perempuan 3) Onoda jalan di samping Manami—yang namanya mulai tersebar semenjak menjadi partisipan termuda yang berhasil mengikuti Interhigh mewakili sekolahnya—yang membuatnya cukup tenar di kalangan wanita. Yang membuatnya kebanjiran cokelat di hari valentine.

Yang membuat balasan cokelatnya ditunggu-tunggu karena 4) hari ini white day.

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang berbisik—M-Manami-_kun_?"

"Cuman perasaanmu saja."

Manami menabur gula di dalam perkataannya. Atau dia berkata jujur karena instingnya terlalu tumpul. Entah mana yang benar, yang jelas Onoda percaya saja—sebab Manami adalah sosok yang menjadi panutannya.

"Baiklah..."

Bisik-bisik terus terjadi. Dari mulut ke mulut, kepala ke kepala, perempuan sampai laki-laki. Tengkuk Onoda semakin kaku—tapi ia ingin percaya pada sosok yang saat ini masih menggenggam tangannya dan menyeretnya maju.

"Oh ya kau mau coba bersepeda sebentar?"

"Eh?"

"Hari ini kau pakai legging kan, jadi bisa bersepeda meskipun dengan penampilan yang begitu."

"Uh—ya, baiklah."

"Eh tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kita pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu untuk menemui seseorang."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Hari ini white day—akan sangat tidak sopan kalau aku tidak mengembalikan cokelat pemberiannya saat valentine lalu."

"Ooh."

"Dia teman masa kecilku."

"Oh."

"Apa hari ini tidak ada orang yang ingin kau berikan cokelat?"

"Eh? Aku tidak merayakan hal yang seperti itu..."

'_lagipula aku tidak punya orang yang bisa kubalas—' _

"Ohh."

"Manami-_kun_ berencana untuk mengembalikan berapa cokelat?"

"Cuman dua."

"Eh? 'Cuman'?"

"Habis, cokelat itu mahal—aku tidak bisa balas semuanya."

"Memangnya be-berapa orang yang memberimu cokelat?!" Onoda syok, mengetahui orang di sampingnya bukanlah sekedar selebritis biasa.

"Berapa ya—aku tidak menghitungnya karena terlalu sibuk meminta tolong pada temanku untuk mengangkutnya."

Onoda membayangkan gunungan cokelat, spontan.

"Aku tidak mungkin memakan semuanya, jadi cokelat itu kubagikan pada anak sekelas."

"Kurasa itu tidak sopan—"

"Oh ya?"

"Mereka sudah susah-susah memberikannya khusus padamu, tapi malah kau bagikan—"

"Sebelumnya aku sudah menolak lho. Kalau aku tidak menerima _honmei_—tapi semuanya bersikeras 'meskipun Manami-_kun_ akan membagikannya lagi pada orang lain, tidak masalah! Aku hanya ingin memberimu' begitu, ucapnya."

"Ah, begitu."

"Nah, sudah sampai."

Percakapan terputus begitu langkah Manami berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku masuk ke gedung sekolahmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa—"

"—Selama tidak ketahuan, haha."

"T-Tunggu! Kalau begitu ini namanya ilegal—"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu cemas. Kita hanya datang sebentar untuk menemui temanku yang kemungkinan besar masih sibuk mengurusi data di perpustakaan."

"Dia ketua kelas—"

Onoda tak sempat membalas begitu tarikan di tangannya menguat dan langkahnya perlahan-lahan membentuk lari. Biasanya Onoda benci berlari—tapi saat bersama Manami, entah kenapa ia tak keberatan.

Walau saat mereka tiba di depan perpustakaan, napas Onoda terengah dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sakamichi-_kun_?"

"Maaf, staminaku buruk—"

Dan pintu perpus tergeser dari dalam. Manami senang karena ia tidak perlu melangkah lebih jauh lagi, sebab '_inchou_'—sang teman yang ia harapkan sudah berada di depan matanya.

"Sangaku-_kun_?"

Bola mata sang gadis berkacamata bergulir cepat begitu menyadari adanya sosok lain di samping Manami. Sosok 'perempuan' lain, lebih tepatnya.

"S-Siapa dia?"

"Huh? Tenanglah, ini Hime—"

Onoda kaget mendengar sosoknya disebut dengan nama palsu. Pun dengan gadis di depannya yang kaget karena mengira Manami memanggil sang 'gadis' dengan sebutan 'putri',

"—temanku. Dia datang kesini untuk melakukan tur."

"Ha-Hallo, salam kenal. Namaku—"

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Sangaku! Membawa tamu ke dalam gedung sekolah—itu melanggar peraturan!"

Onoda kecip, saat ucapannya diputus membabi buta.

"Ayolah, kali ini saja loloskan kami—" tangan Manami mengaduk isi tas dan menyerahkan sekotak cokelat dengan bungkus merah muda, "Ini—balasan _giri_-_choco_ mu."

Iris hitam sang gadis terpaku diam menatap sebongkah cokelat yang kini mendarat di tangannya.

"Eh? A-Apa? Cokelat? Untukku? S-sungguh?"

"Ya—" Manami mengangguk polos, "Tapi jangan cerita ke yang lain ya. Soalnya aku tidak enak karena hanya bisa memberikan cokelat padamu saja."

"O-oh," _starstruck_ beberapa saat, "O-oke."

Anggukan lagi. Manami tersenyum sekali sebelum akhirnya pamit meninggalkan tempat dimana sang ketua kelas berdiri.

"Dadah, _Inchou_!"

Baru melambai sebentar, kacamatanya sudah berkabut. Berkabut melihat bayangan sang teman masa kecil yang menjauh. Melihat telapak tangan Manami yang bertaut pada sosok di sampingnya dengan erat.

Napasnya menghela, lelah.

Entah kenapa ia tidak lagi merasa spesial—meskipun ada cokelat dari sang pangeran, di genggamannya.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Jadi yang satu lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Kau baru memberikan cokelat pada satu orang kan. yang satu lagi?"

"Oh... itu."

"Yang itu bisa menunggu setelah kita bersepeda."

Onoda hanya bergumam saja. Mengangguk dan mengambil salah satu sepeda di klub untuk dipinjam berkeliling.

"Jadi, rute kita kemana saja?"

"Kau akan lihat nanti—"

Tapi faktanya, langit terlalu gelap bagi Manami untuk kembali berkeliling setelah lelah memanjat lereng bersama Onoda. Dan Onoda tidak akan tahu, bahwa Manami sejujurnya tidak berencana untuk menemui orang lain, setelah kegiatan hari ini berakhir.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Tidak, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Maaf sudah merepotkan!"

Sambungan telepon di putus dari seberang. Onoda menghela napas.

Pakaiannya saat itu sudah berganti, dan wig dari Manami sudah ia lepas. langit telah bertabur bintang saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun terdekat.

"Orangtuamu menelepon ya?" cemas Manami melihat wajah Onoda yang sempat panik seperkian detik.

"Tidak, itu telepon dari Naruko. Ibuku meneleponnya dan Imaizumi karena aku belum pulang sampai sekarang. Aku lupa izin kalau hari ini akan pulang larut."

"Kau ceroboh ya."

Onoda hanya menggosok tengkuk. Terkekeh.

Untuk pertamakalinya ia pergi jauh selain ke Akihabara, dan untuk pertamakalinya pula ia melewati jarak jauh tersebut tanpa sepeda.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk _crossdress_? Pakaianmu juga jadi banjir keringat gara-gara aku kan."

"Ini bukan pakaianku. Ini milik adikku."

"Ya maksudku, pakaian milikmu yang tidak dipakai olehmu—" Onoda berhenti sebentar, menyadari susunan kalimatnya yang kacau, "Ah, s-sudahlah. Tapi intinya kenapa harus _crossdress_?"

"Hm—"

"—Karena lebih menarik kalau Sakamichi-_kun crossdress_."

"Eh?"

Rasanya Onoda pernah dengar kalimat itu sebelumnya.

"Aku serius. Habis Sakamichi-_kun_ manis—"

Ransel yang Onoda gendong melorot saking kendurnya otot pundak setelah mendengar ucapan Manami.

"H-HA?"

Mulutnya terbuka seperkian detik.

"HA?"

Sesungguhnya, Onoda spikles.

Sesungguhnya, Onoda tidak yakin jika 'Ha' adalah respon yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keabstrakkannya.

Sesungguhnya, Onoda kepalang kopyor dengan jalan pikir Manami.

"Kapan-kapan, boleh aku berkunjung ke sekolahmu?"

"Eh? Ah—ya, silahkan mampir."

"Apa sebaiknya aku _crossdress_ sekalian?"

"T-Tidak usah!"

Manami yang tertawa adalah penutup dari perbincangan mereka.

lenyap menyergap kala kedua kaki mereka sampai di depan stasiun. Terdengar suara kereta yang hilir-mudik, dan langkah-langkah ramai yang memasuki gerbong-gerbong di depan mata. Manami menyibukkan dirinya dengan memandangi kereta tersebut. Sementara Onoda membeli tiket, sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Manami yang duduk menunggunya.

"Keretamu berangkat jam berapa?"

"Lima belas menit lagi—sepertinya."

Gumaman terdengar.

Manami mengaduk tas dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Onoda tanpa melihat matanya. Sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru segar—warna kesukaannya. Dan Onoda hanya bertanya,

"Apa ini CD Character Song Love Hime yang kau maksud?"

"Bukan—"

"—Ini cokelat."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tunggu. Ini cokelat?"

Onoda menatap mata kucing di depannya dengan serius,

"Jangan bilang—"

"—Karena terlalu larut bermain denganku, kau jadi batal menyerahkan cokelat itu pada orang yang kau inginkan, lalu kau memberiku?"

"Tidak. Itu—"

Manami tertawa. Garing—sebenarnya. Belum pernah ia merasa segaring itu seumur hidupnya.

"—Itu tidak salah orang kok. Memang untukmu."

"T-Tapi aku tidak memberimu cokelat! Aku merasa tidak enak—"

Polos. Manami membatin diam-diam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu memberiku cokelat supaya aku bisa memberi cokelat padamu. Tidak harus ada syarat untuk memberi kan?"

"Oh—"

"—baiklah. Kalau begitu terimakasih. Akan kumakan di kereta."

"Oke."

"Jadi kau menyiapkan tiga cokelat ya—tadi bukannya kau bilang cuman dua?"

Lemot. Manami membatin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Oh ya kalau dipikir-pikir, aku jadi tidak tahu siapa orang terakhir yang ingin kau berikan cokelat. Sayang sekali kita terlalu larut bersepeda. Tapi uh ya—kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bercerita kalau kau tidak ingin. Aku hanya penasaran sesaat saja—hahah."

"Hahaha." Lagi-lagi Manami merasa garing.

"Pastikan kau beri cokelat itu padanya. nanti kau menyesal kalau tidak membalas pemberiannya."

Manami terperangah beberapa saat.

"Ng... ngomong-ngomong, itu balasan untuk _giri-choco_ atau _honmei_ ya?"

"Tidak keduanya."

"Eh? Kok?"

"Dia tidak memberiku cokelat waktu valentine. Aku hanya ingin memberikannya saja, tanpa alasan."

"Ooh! Dia sama seperti aku dong ya?"

"**Dia memang kamu, Sakamichi-kun."**

Sayang sekali Manami kurang jantan untuk mengatakannya dengan lantang. Jadilah kalimat itu tertelan bulat-bulat. Tergantikan oleh cengiran pengalih.

"Wah, keretaku sudah datang. Kalau begitu sampai jum—WAH!"

Tangan Onoda ditarik sebelum kalimatnya tuntas.

"Nomor teleponmu—"

"Eh?"

"Nomor teleponmu—berapa?"

"U-untuk apa?"

Pertanyaan yang entah polos, entah curiga atau ada alasan yang lainnya.

"Nanti CD Chara Song Love Hime-nya kupaketkan ke rumahmu. Makanya aku minta nomor teleponmu supaya bisa menghubungimu untuk menanyakan alamat—"

Terdengar rumit dan bertele-tele, tapi intinya cuman satu—

Modus.

Modus yang sambil nyelam, minum air, plus nangkep ikan.

"Oh, begitu. Eee, sebentar. Nomorku—"

Cengiran Manami makin terlihat lebar dan antusias saat ponselnya berhasil menyimpan sebuah nomor cantik dengan nama orang favoritnya. Karena fakta mengatakan bahwa sejak awal, ide untuk mengirimkan 'bayaran' Onoda lewat paket adalah supaya Manami bisa mendapatkan alamat rumah Onoda tanpa terlihat mencurigakan.

"Sip."

Ditambah nomor telepon—

Modus paket hemat yang tokcer sekali.

Manami belum pernah merasa secerdas ini, seumur hidupnya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Manami-_kun_!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa—Sakamichi-_koi_."

Onoda sempat nengok, tapi putaran kepalanya nanggung.

Untunglah yang disalami tidak dengar.

.

.

.

**End**

**A/N** : LMAO. Ga tau kenapa pengen banget bikin Manami jadi sosok yang modus. Punten kalo impresi gue tentang Shinkai dan kawan-kawan itu OOC-nya kebangetan—gue cuman mantengin animenya Yowapeda /yeaa. Hati-hati, yang bawah ini adalah cerita tambahan yang OOC-nya menembus galaksi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Extra Story**

Akhir-akhir ini, pemasukan uang di klub menebal sejak Kinjou memiliki bisnis baru yang cukup menjanjikan. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya—sebab ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupi kerjaan abu-abu ini di depan anggota klub. Semua orang mengira bahwa ketua OSIS dan antek-anteknya sedang berbaik hati kepada klub mereka (semenjak memenangkan pertandingan Interhigh saban hari) sehingga pemasukan uang tiap bulan selalu diberi bonus.

Namun sekali lagi, itu semua hanya dalih yang dipaparkan Kinjou.

Karena dibalik wajah macannya, tersimpan tanduk badak yang cukup tajam.

Berkali-kali dering ponsel Kinjou menginterupsi aktivitas klub mereka. Dan berkali-kali pula para anggota—terutama sepuh seangkatan macam Makishima—terus bertanya, heran. Sayangnya Kinjou tak pernah menjawab meskipun tatapan disekelilingnya sudah ada yang menyiratkan rasa curiga.

Seperti Tadokoro—misalnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering main ponsel—"

"—Dapat pacar ya?"

Untunglah insting Tadokoro sama tumpulnya dengan Onoda, jadi Kinjou bisa bernapas lega.

"Habiskan saja sandwichmu. Jangan urusi orang lain."

Semua itu terus berulang secara berkala, dan terjadi dalam jam yang hampir sama—beberapa menit sebelum aktivitas klub berakhir. Ponsel akan berdering, Kinjou akan nyelonong memojok di sudut ruang dan akan membalas pesan dengan wajah yang serius.

Lalu setelahnya, ia akan memanggil Onoda untuk menemuinya secara empat mata, sebelum kembali ke rumah. 'Belum' ada satupun orang bagian dalam yang tahu, bisnis di balik punggung yang ia lakukan sampai di detik ini.

"Hari ini pelangganmu adalah Arakita—"

Onoda melotot saja.

"Bayarannya cukup banyak—jadi sisa yang tidak masuk untuk keuangan klub, boleh jadi milikmu."

"Pokoknya, tiga ribu yen untukmu."

Onoda merasa benci-benci-cinta dengan jumlah upah yang disebut Kinjou menggunakan suara bangkongnya.

"B-Baiklah," bagaimanapun juga, ia hanyalah manusia—yang uang sakunya pas-pasan dan bahkan, sering merasa kurang, "Kalau begitu akan kulakukan—"

Dan pekerjaan ini adalah yang paling mudah nan sempurna baginya karena ongkos transportasi dan lain-lain segalanya telah ditanggung oleh pihak penyewa. Onoda hanya perlu performa sesuai instruksi dan jaga sikap saja.

"Ingat, jangan pulang kesorean. Janji dengan Arakita hanya sampai jam empat. Kalau dia memaksa untuk minta waktu tambahan, setrum saja dengan _stun gun_ yang kuberikan. Nanti pulangnya kujemput di stasiun dan kuantar kau sampai rumah."

Agak fesespalm memegang _stun gun_ yang diserahkan Kinjou. Tapi toh, si mungil dengan wig hitam panjang yang melekat di kepalanya, menurut saja.

"B-baiklah. Aku pergi dulu—"

Hari itu, Onoda Sakamichi, 16 tahun, resmi menjadi anggota klub bersepeda yang merangkap sebagai pekerja bayangannya Kinjou.

"KINJOUUU!"

"JADI SELAMA INI KAU MENGGUNAKAN ONODA UNTUK MENAMBAH PEMASUKAN UANG KLUB YAAAA!"

Tak lama aktivitas berlangsung, belang Kinjou, akhirnya ketahuan juga di depan para anggota klub yang ia cintai melebihi celana dalamnya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku bisa jelaskan ini semua!"

"Aku tidak menjual Onoda seperti yang kalian pikirkan! Pekerjaan ini seratus persen aman bagi Onoda karena kliennya cuman anak-anak dari klub bersepeda, Hakone, dan kami sendiri sudah membuat kesepakatan bersama!"

Namun sayang, alih-alih Onoda disuruh berhenti dan cabut jabatan, rikuesnya sebagai pacar sewaan malah bertambah, makin banyak.

"Kalau begitu, aku pinjam Onoda untuk menyingkirkan _stalker_ cewek yang akhir-akhir ini terus mengikutiku. Kubayar dimuka. _Cash_."

"APA! KENAPA KAU MALAH IKUT-IKUTAN!"

Shunsuke Imaizumi, 16 tahun,

Adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak adam yang terpikat oleh efek dahsyat dari pesona _crossdress_ Sakamichi Onoda.

.

.

.

.

**Extra Story : End**


End file.
